


清晨 by 一米六

by thymeindeepforest



Series: 亚梅公寓pwp合集 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin带着早餐敲门的时候Arthur还蒙着被子睡得昏天黑地。于是Merlin用他的嘴皮子敦促这位起床气极其严重的王子起床，不久之后终于被耳边不断嗡嗡作响的唠叨声逼疯的Arthur爆发了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	清晨 by 一米六

**Author's Note:**

> AM毫无剧情和铺垫就是肉的PWP //突然想看二瑟起床气爆发的样子 大概会很sexy吧//体位不定 就是肉而已//应该会OOC 文笔渣爆//慎入 慎入 慎入//第一次写这个cp还有点小紧张OTZ

话都没说完就被一下扔到床上的Merlin一脸无辜的看着压在自己身上的Arthur。

“你干什么？我就是过来叫你起床而已。”

他尝试用那只没被压制住的左手推了推压在他身上让他喘不动气的混蛋，但这根本没什么用，Arthur单手把Merlin的右手固定在床上，另一只手握住Merlin搭在他肩上的那只推拒的手，这样的姿势让身下的黑发青年非常不适应，Merlin觉得他轻轻地一个呼吸Arthur都能察觉到，更何况他自己现在的呼吸已经接近紊乱。

在Merlin看来平日总是有些自大而且嚣张的金发混蛋现在一本正经的在距离他面部不过五公分的地方认真的看着他的眼睛。

“你这是在数我的眼睫毛？”

Merlin有点不耐烦的别过头下意识的眨了一下有着细密长睫的眼睛。

“你是不是特别无聊，无聊就起床别老压着我，你知不知道你很重啊？”

Arthur还是没回答他。这不正常，Merlin皱起眉，通常情况下只要Merlin嫌弃Arthur的体型这位在自己的外貌上多少有点自恋的王子总会气的跳脚，但是现在却一点动静都没有。

 

不会被下咒了吧…

Merlin侧目扫过去，Arthur真的居然只是盯着他的脸看个没完。他抿着嘴唇一言不发。

清晨的阳光透过窗户洒满了整个房间，Merlin小心翼翼的把脸正过去直视Arthur的双眼。阳光温柔的拥抱着他，他的金发如同诗中所述的黄金宝藏，熔化在一片耀目的光辉中，他的眼眸盛满了晴空万里，那双如天空般蔚蓝的瞳仁一汪的深情，他像是被神赋予的万千宠爱，Merlin不知道为什么他看着Arthur的眼能想到这些，他所发誓终身跟随的王子此时此刻安静的宛如一尊应该陈列起来的雕塑般美好。黑发青年的眼光草草的向下扫过一眼就没敢再对上Arthur的眼睛——他的王子果然喜欢裸睡，他健硕的身体暴露在空气中，盖在腰部的被子因为他的动作略略滑下一点露出线条流畅的腰线，Merlin在他的身下看过去，从锁骨开始到结实的胸膛再到他因为常年的锻炼而有的腹肌然后是性感的人鱼线……

Merlin想到下面连耳朵都红了起来，他又开始烦躁起来，脑海里排挤不出去的全是Arthur裸露在外的身体。

“快起来，Arthur，我真的要喘不动气了。”

Merlin提高了音量希望这个令他们之间气氛开始暧昧不清的混蛋赶快起来让他的喉咙不至于发干到要裂开。但是Arthur只是弯起了他的唇角，那个坏笑该死的性感几乎让Merlin羞的想马上化成一阵风吹走，他看着金发男人离着他自己越来越近直到他们的嘴唇若有若无的触碰在一起，Merlin感觉自己真的要崩溃了

“你到底要干什么？！”

黑发青年的脸烫的几乎能煎牛排，连脖子都红透了，他不知所措的冲着金发男人喊到，这有失礼节但他已经顾不上了，在那床盖在Arthur身上同时也罩在他自己身上的被子下面，金发男人坏心的把他的膝盖强行插进他屈起的双腿之间并故意顶了一下他的屁股。Merlin小幅度的抖了一下，这取悦了金发的王子，因为Merlin发誓他听到了Arthur深埋在喉咙的那声笑，紧接着，Arthur开口说出他这个早晨的第一句话，他的声音有些沙哑但是低沉，那个情色至极的声音令Merlin几乎快要硬了起来。

 

他听到他的王子说：

 

“Merlin。”

 

“我要干你。”

 

 

Arthur从不是个脾气非常好的人，尤其是在他起床的时候。他那个傻不拉几的小男仆偏偏要在他睡着的时候唠唠叨叨出一筐子废话，叫人起床的方式有很多种，Arthur不介意Merlin用一个甜蜜的早安吻唤醒他，但他发誓用废话这种最不可忍受的方法叫他起床绝不能忍。

他要给这个呆愣到几乎愚蠢的家伙一点教训。

 

“我要干你”

 

他说完这句话的时候，黑发的小男仆几乎是当即僵在了那里，他脸上的绯红以可见的速度漫到了他的脖颈没入了那个红色的口水兜。Arthur胸口的那阵烦躁感终于因为这个消下去不少，他低头轻轻吻了一下Merlin的眼角然后用舌尖一点点舔过他的侧脸咬住了已经红透了的耳垂，他听见那个僵直着身体的青年发出一声细不可闻的呜咽，Arthur用牙齿在Merlin敏感厮磨，细小的电流流窜在Merlin的身体上，这让他四肢都软了下来，Arthur含糊不清的在他的耳朵边上说着一些令他脑袋都空白的一塌糊涂的情话，这完全违背了Merlin今天早上推门而入的目的。他只能用无力的双手似有似无的搭在Arthur的肩膀上，然后拼命忍住马上要溢出口的喘息，耳边啧啧的水声此时显得色情无比，Merlin几乎都招架不住。

“Arthur…别…”

“你不喜欢？”

他身上的男人在他脖颈上落下细碎的吻，Arthur一只手从他的衣摆下面伸进去，顺着他平坦的小腹一路向上，暧昧不清的游走在他的肋骨处用手指轻轻在他的软肋上爱抚，他用手在Merlin的胸前画着大小不一的圈，黑发青年咬着唇瓣连吐气都断断续续的。

“我是说…这...嗯…不对…”

“有什么不对的，你喜欢这个。"

"我不——等等!!——唔..."

Arthur用手扯开Merlin的衣服，露出那具白皙的开始泛起热意的身体，他伸手从那光洁的腹部轻巧的爱抚到泛着粉红的肩头。Merlin摊在床上都来不及反抗，他只能用手撑在他和Arthur中间用嘴巴咬住他另一只手的手指避免叫出什么不堪入耳的声音，Merlin第一次那么虔诚的向上帝祈祷希望Arthur能突然停下他的动作。

 

但你知道上帝根本不会看见这些事——在Camelot王子的房间里。

 

  Merlin不清楚自己是否是想要反抗现在Arthur所带给他的一切，他看着Arthur那该死的蓝眼睛和上翘的嘴角还有那轻触描摹他眼睫的修长手指，忍不住就放松了所有警惕，他对Arthur从未有过防备，尤其是当他所倾慕并起誓用生命守护的王子用那双温暖的手细细拂过他面颊的时候，Merlin几乎沉溺在那片蔚蓝的深海之中。他小心翼翼的将自己的手心覆上置于他脸侧的Arthur温柔至极的手，感受到面前金发男人的吐息渐渐靠近直到他的嘴唇上多了一份温存的触感。

Arthur给予Merlin的吻带着他一贯的风格——嚣张而且充满侵略，他吮吸Merlin有些干涩的嘴唇，用舌头划过他每一个唇纹，从唇上传来的陌生的情欲让Merlin不堪忍受的想要喘息呼气而Arthur在想要退开的时候却压住他的脑后，灵活的舌头钻入他的口中攻城略池般的扫荡，黏腻的交换彼此口中稀薄的空气，Merlin被他吻得快要断气，大脑里面仅存的思维都被搅和的一干二净，Arthur在他腰线上抚动作乱的手向上摸到他的胸膛。

"呜嗯..."

Merlin从口中逸出一丝细微的呻吟，Arthur带着薄茧的手指按压在他乳尖上，将那个柔嫩的粉色花蕊拉长压回不断拨弄，来自胸前敏感所致的快感从上身一直的蔓延到下身那个难以启齿的部位，这让他难堪的想要合拢双腿却被Arthur一手扳开。

"别...这样...哈啊..."

"连话都说不连贯，你还想让我听你的?"

"混蛋——嗯哈..别..别舔...."

Arthur低头含住他一侧的乳首，Merlin下意识的将上半身仰起，如数全都送到Arthur口中，舌尖在粉红的乳晕上打圈，若有若无的用犬齿厮磨那粒硬的像石子一样的乳尖，从下腹涌起来的异样感受和现在像是泉涌一般的欲望快要吞噬Merlin所能承受的一切，他咬着自己的食指关节，从口中断续的飘溢出一声比一声还要婉转的声音，他迷迷糊糊的看着身上的Arthur眼尾泛着红色，眼中含满了生理泪水，这不像是平日有些禁欲一样的Merlin，黑发青年堪堪压下喉中的呻吟，伸出手揽住金发男人的脖颈。

"你还挺主动，嗯?"

不断在他身上作乱的男人解开他的腰带不由分说就一把扯下他的裤子扔在床底下，Merlin羞得将脑袋埋在Arthur肩窝像个被烫熟的虾子，Arthur笑了起来然后在他红的要滴血的耳畔吻了吻接着他隔着Merlin的亵裤玩弄起来那个有些半勃起来的阴茎。修长而又带茧的手指灵活的抚慰这那个半硬的小家伙上下揉搓，Merin闭着眼睛，浓密的长睫因为太过强烈的刺激不断颤动，从眼角渗出的泪水昭示了此刻他所接纳的全部快感，Arthur湿滑的舌头顺着他的下颌骨一直舔到脖颈处的血管然后在Merlin白皙的肌肤上留下斑斑点点的红色吻痕。

那个抚慰他阴茎的手似乎能把他烫坏，那个手的主人坏心的用指甲刮搔过他阴茎头冠的马眼,Merlin几乎是叫出来的跳了起来把他脆弱的下体更往前送，他哆哆嗦嗦的咬着下唇，眼眶中那颗马上就要滚落的泪珠似悬未悬的挂在他的睫毛上，Merlin全身都红了，他修长有力的双腿紧紧贴在Arthur结实的腰部两侧，那个被王子所觊觎已久的圆润白皙的屁股撞在Arthur的大腿上。

"Merlin，你这是迫不及待了吗。"

他把那句话含糊在Merlin已经饱受折磨的耳朵边上，滚烫的吐息喷洒在那一小块经不起逗弄的肌肤上，Merlin在喉咙中发出一种幼猫一样的呜咽，像是猫尾巴一样一下一下扫过Arthur胸口，让他下身的勃起硬的快要爆炸了。

 

金发男人向上看了一眼那个快要被情欲吞噬殆尽的黑发青年，手上一个用力拇指摩擦过他通红的茎冠，其他手指向下揉搓他柔嫩的囊袋，时不时刺激着会阴处敏感的肌肤，现在Merlin的全部触感完全集中在下身那一个无法启齿的一点上，他只能张着他红肿的嘴巴然后叫出令他自己都羞愧的声音，跟着几下快速的撸动他眼前一片眩晕的空白，黑发青年双腿大开在Arthur身下，腹部一片他自己所造成的斑驳白浊，Arthur单手就把Merlin撸射了，这个认知让Merlin自己都要恼羞成怒，他全身都因为高潮的快感而瘫软，酥酥麻麻的感觉都晕开到了手指，他下身泥泞着随着喷发的欲望而显现出通红的颜色，但令他更加难堪的是Arthur徘徊在他后穴四周的手。

Merlin不是不知道接下来所要发生的事情，但他就是不能坦然接受，他看着Arthur从不知道什么地方拿出了一瓶润滑油打开盖就全淋在Merlin臀缝之间。冰凉的触感激的他差点嗷的一嗓子叫出来，他用那双泛着生理泪水的眼睛瞪着在他身上的罪魁祸首，那个混蛋居然事不关己的挑了一下眉然后用手猝不及防扇了Merlin饱满的屁股一下。

"啊——Arthur你脑子被门挤了吗?!"

"挺有精神的啊Merlin。"眼神暗了下来的Arthur笑出声来，他用他那该死红润的舌尖飞快的舔舐过他自己的嘴唇使那本就丰润的嘴唇更加诱人，这蠢货突然乱放什么电啊!? Merlin局促的咽了一口唾液，然后梗着脖子硬是逼着自己和Arthur对视，看着对方在他的注视下用手打开他的双腿将润滑油如数涂抹在他后穴周围的软肉上。

后穴四周粉红一片，那个狭小的穴口因为紧张而紧紧闭合，只露出一条小小的缝隙并随着黑发青年不断的呼吸而小幅度的一张一合。Arthur眼睛几乎一眨不眨的盯着那个肉穴看个不停，Merlin尴尬到腿根都溢着红晕，当他用脚踹了踹Arthur的腰腹试图让这个没了动作的王子快一点的时候Arthur突然就往那个紧闭穴口内塞了根手指。

"唔啊啊——疼...!!你..嗯啊..."

"我已经很轻了。"那个金毛混蛋恶意在他体内用一根手指翻搅带起一阵一阵的情欲，他不断屈起手指抠挖着敏感火热的肠壁，让它们敏感的收缩然后慢慢吞吐他的那根手指开始食髓知味起来。

"你不是着急吗?"

Merlin闭着眼拒绝和他对话，尖锐的快感从肉穴传到他的大脑如同电流般麻痹的他情难自已。Arthur又往里塞了一根手指，Merlin被迫抬高腰部让Arthur能够顺利的打开自己，那两根手指在他后穴里抽插搅弄，他能清晰感受到自己身体的改变，他的后庭不再那么紧闭而是慢慢为Arthur敞开，他揪紧了身下的床单，原本还没有苏醒的阴茎再次发硬。

 

Merlin无助的闭上眼睛在心里骂着让自己身体违背自己的那个金发男人。

 

他的屁股里已经含着三根Arthur的手指了，当Arthur叉开它们的时候就能清晰的看到Merlin又红又湿的肉壁颤颤巍巍的想要挽留搅动在它里面的东西，肠液混合着润滑油把Merlin的下体打湿的一塌糊涂。Arthur抓着Merlin一只脚的脚踝把他那条腿直接掰到胸口手指齐根没入开始扩张，淫靡之极的水渍声和Merlin含糊不清的呻吟将这个房间的空气甜腻的几乎粘在一起，黑发青年忍不住的喘息使他自己白皙的胸膛一起一伏，挺立的粉色乳尖接触着空气就开始又痒又疼，他意识不清的伸手抚弄捏住他自己的乳头毫无章法的拧动想要消除埋在他胸口上疼痛和麻痒。Merlin情动时候开始自渎的样子落在Arthur眼里简直就是致命，他眼底满含水汽，脸上潮红一片，忍不住用手玩弄自己已经红肿的乳首而使得整个胸膛都粉红一片，平坦的腹部覆了一层薄汗让他看起来性感至极，人鱼线向下他大开的双腿之间泥泞着的小穴被迫撑大，从内壁溢出的透明液体打湿了床单上一小片区域，他随着呼吸收缩着蜜穴，湿热的肠肉包裹着Arthur的手指如同天鹅绒般滑腻。Arthur几乎都可以想象如果是他自己代替手指破开Merlin柔嫩的后穴，那红热饥渴的壁肉就如同无数张小嘴吮吸一般包裹上来，那蜜穴又热又湿又紧...

该死的——金发男人单手把他汗津的刘海往后一撩，终于忍不住略微粗暴的拉开他黑发小男仆的手直接把他翻转过来把Merlin难耐的上半身摁在他床头那堵冰凉的墙上。

"你突然——嗯啊啊..啊哈..你别...不..嗯..."

Merlin想要尖叫，因为Arthur把他翻转过来以后突如其来的就抽出手指把他自己粗壮灼热阴茎塞了进去，这该死的不顾及床伴死活的混球一手固定在他腰上另一只手将他牢牢摁在墙上就这么开始操他。冰凉的墙壁让Merlin敏感的乳尖更加刺激，随着Arthur在他身后猛烈的操干而摩擦在墙壁上，除了乳尖其他地方全是冰冷的，只有胸口两点被磨蹭的发热发烫而且疼痒难耐，Merlin难受的不断扭腰想要后退摆脱那堵墙壁但是往后送后穴就把Arthur那根又硬又粗的阴茎吞食的更深，直挺挺撞在肉穴深处最痒的一点上。他控制不住自己一声比一声还大的堪比尖叫的呻吟，Merlin在被操干的时候模糊的想到Arthur是故意这么做的。

"Merlin，放松"

金发男人掐着他的腰把他往后拖拽，用力的在他后穴抽插，一下比一下捣在更深的地方，交合的部分挤出的液体顺着Merlin的大腿缓缓流下，肉穴不断被顶弄，每次抽插都能翻带出红的充血的肠壁，Merlin湿热的后穴绞紧了Arthur的性器，吸附在上面抽离的时候恋恋不舍的又缠上去。Merlin手堪堪抠着墙壁，修剪圆润的指甲在墙壁上留下一道道挠痕，在他身上Arthur压抑的喘息和他自己控制不住的呻吟混在一起令他头晕目眩，从身后那一点而来的让四肢百骸都舒服的感觉让他不由得把屁股翘的更高，从水蛇线一路蜿蜒到脊椎尾处深深的凹陷下去，Arthur甚至都感觉只要是光看着Merlin光洁的脊背他都忍不住。

他把手放在Merlin翘起的屁股上用力揉捏直到那个白嫩的屁股上印上通红的手印，Arthur听见Merlin猛然拔高的呻吟笑了起来

"想不到你还好这口?喜欢粗暴点的?"

"你——啊啊啊...不..嗯啊..."

"从刚刚开始..你就一直喊不.."Arthur故意趴在Merlin耳边装作不耐烦的样子，然后感受到身下人细微的僵直都快憋不住笑，Arthur不愿意承认自己喜欢欺负Merlin，但看到那个平常总把自己噎住的青年如今因为自己一句话而变得小心翼翼的的感觉简直不是一般的好。

"嗯..啊哈..该你什..么...事..唔..."

"从现在开始..你每说一个不我可就要...采取措施了。"他的王子吻过他带着些许汗意的颈后"Merlin，这是你今早在我耳边唠叨的惩罚"

"谁叫你不起..床...啊啊啊——!!"突然加快了速度，刚刚还一浅一深抽插的性器变换着角度戳弄他体内敏感点，这让Merlin下意识就放开了声音"哈啊....不要...啊啊啊啊...太快了..."

"你说了一个不"Arthur语气里有些愉悦，他扬起手打在Merlin高高翘起的臀部上，高度刺痛让黑发青年提高了他的音量，留在那个白皙屁股上的发红的掌印清晰可见。

"混蛋...啊哈...啊..别...这么——啊啊——疼!"

Arthur又抽在他屁股上一下，旧伤新上重叠在一起，疼痛和羞耻一起让Merlin难堪的把脸埋在床垫里，他现在恨不得就那么窒息而死，可身上那个凶手正掰开他的屁股，听着他叫床的声音，把他的屁股干的又疼又爽，磨合的地方红肿了起来，因为摩擦而发烫，而他那个淫荡的穴口居然更加贪恋起那根能带给他电击般快感的阴茎，每次抽离都不自觉绞紧挽留。这大开大合的操干令Merlin有些晕乎乎的，他自己都不清楚自己到底叫了些什么，从屁股上传来一下下的钝痛令他不自觉的就收缩起后穴，紧接着他身体里的那根就又涨大了一圈，像是一柄粗热的烙铁将他的穴肉烫的已经快要融化。

黑发青年红肿着他发紫的臀部尽可能翘高更方便吞吐埋在他体内几乎都能摸得出形状的阴茎，Arthur一边揍他的屁股一边掰开那肿的要命的臀瓣，每一次抽离又全根没入，嫩穴被撑到最大，肉壁都会因为顶弄而翻出，他无法控制已经喑哑的呻吟求饶，这场带着疼痛和暴力的性爱让他又爱又恨，只能努力趴在冰凉的墙上，让他柔韧的腰部弯出性感的弧度，以圆润饱满肿胀到色情的屁股来承受席卷而来由他的王子带来的嚣张气焰。

 

 

Merlin脸上布满了情动的潮红，他额前的刘海一绺一绺因为汗湿粘黏在一起，身上斑驳的痕迹全是Arthur造成的，在感觉自己的后穴将要被磨破了，嗓子已经喑哑的叫不出来的时候，他模糊的听见Arthur咒骂了一句什么，紧接着他掰开他已经像是熟透了的桃子一般肿的要命的屁股开始又狠又准的干他体内那个像是要被捣烂却舒服的一点，噗嗤噗嗤的水渍的声音愈来愈大，Merlin随着摇晃的身体越来越软，只能张着嘴巴叫出沙哑而色情声音但事实上他连叫的力气都没有。Merlin已经被操射了一次，在不知情的情况下Arthur那几巴掌狠狠的扇在他屁股上的时候他就那么无防备的射了自己一身。

这简直太羞耻了，他咬着床单承受来着身后的狂风暴雨，早知如此他今天就不该来叫这个混蛋起床。

 

 

 

 

Arthur这个混蛋报复心太强了。

在重重的几下顶弄之后金发男人终于射在他体内，将他灌满一肚子精液的那一刻，感觉自己连腿都合不拢只能翘着他红肿屁股，后穴都合不上的痉挛着溢出白浊的Merlin决定至少一个周他都不要再叫Arthur起床了。

 

 

 

 

"嗯..啊啊哈啊..你还没..够吗..啊啊——"

"Shhhh——"他的金发王子温柔的将他翻转过来，贴心的在他腰下面塞了一个软枕把他的腿架在肩上然后挺腰而入"这是个惩罚Merlin"

"唔嗯..."

他还能说什么呢?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PWP一发完


End file.
